The screaming King and the naughty Elf
by Tiro
Summary: Théoden stands by his son's grave when his mood is about to make a turn for perhaps the better.


**The screaming King and the naughty Elf**

**Summary**: Théoden stands by his son's grave when his mood is about to make a dead-turn.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: None.

**Disclaimers**: I do not own LotR.

-

The mood in Edoras was anything but bright at that first light of the morning. It had been only a day after they had buried Theodred, son of Théoden. The King himself was standing silently by his son's grave, his eyes closed and holding a lone Simbelmynë in his hand. He doubted his guests, Gandalf, Gimli son of Gloin, Legolas of Mirkwood and Aragorn the future King of Gondor, had awoken at this time of the day. He was happy for the quietness of the morning, intending to let it last as long as he could. He still had duties to do, people to protect and a war to battle.

Every still second was a bliss nowadays.

After a long while Théoden put the flower down onto the ground and moved to go back inside when he heard a yell. It sounded unmistakably like the future King of Gondor. A clear laughter followed, belonging no doubt to the elf. Théoden frowned at first but blinked a few times when Aragorn and Legolas came tumbling down the hill, their legs and arms entangled with each other. The elf was clearly enjoying himself and continued to laugh even as his clothes and hair got dirty. The human tried to bring them to a stop and when they finally did, Legolas was lying on top. The elf laughed, almost like a child, and rolled off. His graceful body got up and he hid his chuckles behind his slim hand, looking down at his friend.

"You, mellon-nin, are the worst grown-up Elfling I have ever had the displeasure to meet!" Aragorn growled out as he got up.

"I am very moved by the flattery you give me," the elf replied.

"You were trying to kill me, were you not?!" the man shouted in mock anger.

"This one meant no harm to you, Estel," Legolas said, grinning. "Just thinking of having some fun."

"What in the name of Valar possessed you to jump on me for the sake of fun?!"

Legolas danced away from the man's attempts on catching him and only laughed some more.

"I command you to stop!" Aragorn finally cried out, trying very hard to hide his amusement behind the poorly faked anger.

The Elvish language rolling from the elf's mouth echoed in the chilly morning air, and Théoden had never heard such beautiful tongue in his kingdom before. Aragorn stared at the blonde elf for a while, mouth open in pure shock. He regained himself though and outright screamed:

"You will regret saying that, little Elfling!"

Legolas' laughter turned into a small shout as the human finally got a hold of him around his waist. The man lifted his friend easily onto his shoulder, ignoring the fists hitting his back.

"Put me down, you smelly human!" Legolas said, not being able to hold his grin inside.

"This is no laughing matter," the human chided, as if scolding a naughty child as he looked back at Legolas. "You have just insulted a man whose pride is too much to bear!"

"Finally admitting your ridiculous large ego is bad for you?" Legolas asked cheekily, giving up trying to get back to the ground.

Aragorn growled in his throat and retorted:

"Beware before I silence that quick mouth of yours, little Princeling!"

Legolas was finally put down but that was the human's mistake. Immediately Legolas pushed him so he would fall. At the last moment, the man grabbed his Elven friend and they went down again. Théoden watched, finding it hard to control his stifled chuckles. Those two… were the most interesting people he had ever met.

Aragorn got up, stumbling and grass in his hair. Legolas remained on the ground, laughing helplessly.

"Valar," the human sighed, grinning. "Will you ever grow up, 'Las?"

"I hope not," Legolas said, finally regaining some calmness over himself. "Will the King so nicely help me up?"

"Prissy Prince," Aragorn muttered and took Legolas' hand. "You are the worst thing that ever has happened to me."

"As if you are to speak. When I first met you, Estel, I could hardly believe what I was seeing," Legolas said with a snort. "You did not even reach my waist back then, and called me Lassie all the time!"

"I was three years old!" cried Aragorn. Théoden blinked; he did not know that the elf was that old.

"Not good enough," the elf answered, sticking his nose up.

"You look ridiculous," Aragorn pointed out. "Your hair screams for a wash, and your clothing are in a horrible condition."

Legolas did turn his attention to how he looked and brushed a bit of grass from his hair. He dusted the clothes off briefly and looked up at the human again.

"I fail to see your point," he said with an arched eyebrow, making Aragorn laugh.

Théoden watched as the two finally began trekking back to the village, the man plucking grass from the elf's hair while speaking in soft tones. Legolas kept on fighting the hands off but only half-heartedly. The King shook his head and followed them.

When a scream followed by Elven laughter echoed in the Golden Hall later on, Théoden was not surprised as the others were, though Gandalf was shaking his head helplessly. It may be only a few days after his son's death, but those two, two _strangers_, lightened his heart and lessened his sorrow with their mere presence in Edoras. Théoden would not grow tired of hearing them any time soon.

End

* * *

Alright… once I read a fic, can't remember the name, when the author mentioned a scene Théoden saw with Aragorn and Legolas tumbling down a hill. Ever since, I wanted to write a fic like this. Hope you enjoyed it; it was not meant to be taken seriously -smiles-.

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
